Undertaker's Payment
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: Need information from the Undertaker read one of these Questions to him. WARNING: side affects may be dying of laughter or peeing your pants due to laughter I am not responsible for any of the side effects. Read at your own risk.
1. Questions

**A.N. so my friends and I did this after school in a club we have called anime club (very fun there if you're interested just comment) so please be nice and try not to pee your pants. :D Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji now could I ever dream of owning such an awesome manga or anime **

* * *

List twelve characters from your fandom in no particular order and answer the given questions.

1)Sebastian

2)Undertaker

3)Tanaka

4)Madam Red

5)Ciel

6)Claude

7)Alois

8)Joker

9)Snake

10)Drocell

11)Vincent

12)Elizabeth

**1**)Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fic? Do you want to?

**No I in fact could do without ever laying eyes on a Claude/Vincent fic thank you very much. (And for people reading this don't get any ideas)**

**2**)Do you think Four is hot? How hot?

**Um first off I'm a girl, but I guess Madam Red does have a little appeal to her. (Not saying that I like her or anything)**

**3**)What would happen if Twelve got Eight Pregnant?

**Okay first off it would be the other way around because Elizabeth can't get Eight pregnant, but even if it were the other way around I still wouldn't like to see their offspring **

**4**)Can you recall any fics about Nine?

**No, I can't think of any fics about Snake at the moment, but I think it would be a good idea for a fic.**

**5**)Would Two and Six make a good couple

**God no and people reading this again don't get any ideas.**

**6**)Five/Nine or Five/Ten why?

**Ciel and Snake or Ciel and Drocell well I'm not a fan of yaoi so I will leave that to you the readers to decide.**

**7**)What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve doing you know what?

**Well if the Alois walked in on the Undertaker and Elizabeth getting down and dirty, I think he would Laugh and bring in as many people as he could. Either that or join in (From what I know of him)**

**8**)Is there such a thing as One/Eight Fluff?

**Sebastian and Joker fluff that I do not know but am I curious, Just a little bit yes.**

**9**)Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve hurt/comfort fic?

**First off Elizabeth would only wanted to get comforted by Ciel but then if not the title would probably be ****Let the Butler Fix It**

**10**)Do any of your friends think Three is hot?

**Tanaka is not hot he is only somewhat cute in his chibi state but that is as far as I'll go.**

**11**)Do any of your friends list, write, or draw Eleven?

**I'm not sure whether or not they do draw Vincent.**

**12**)Would any of your friends write a Two/Four/Five?

**No that in fact is going to far I'm positive none of them would even think about it (For those who don't want to look up the three used are Undertaker, Madam Red, and Ciel) :D**

**13**)If you wrote a songfic about Eight what song would you choose?

**The song I would choose for joker would be JOKER by. VOCALOID**

**14**)If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve Fic what would the warning be?

**A fic about Sebastian, Claude, and Elizabeth. Well I wouldn't need a warning because I would never write that but since I need an actual answer to the question the warning would be**

**WARNING: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT. Not that it will though.**

**15**)When was the last time you read a fic about five?

**Well the last time I read a fic about Ciel would have to be the last time I read a black butler fic although it was more about an OC. The Title was The Gray Winged Creature By. Seasnake and it was good so you should all read it.**

**16**)(1) and (7) are in a happy relationship, until (9) runs off with (7). (1) broken hearted, has a hawt one night stand with (11) and a brief unhappy affair with (12) than follows the wise advice of (5) and finds true happiness with (3).

**Okay people brief yourselves for laughter. Sebastian and Alois are in a happy relationship, until Snake runs off with Alois. Sebastian broken hearted, has a hawt one night stand with Vincent and a brief unhappy affair with Elizabeth than follows the wise advice of Ciel and finds true happiness with Tanaka.**

**Okay so I have to just say yay Tanaka wins!**

What would the title of this fic be.

**The title would be The Undertaker's Payment.**

* * *

**A.N. So did any of you laugh if so than you win. What did you win you ask? Well you won the laughter that you received while reading this fic and if that's not good enough for you than to bad. And Seasnake if you read this and don't want me using your fanfic in mine just tell me and I will remove it.**

**Continue on to the next chapter for more questions my friend came up with. **


	2. Extras

**A.N. so these five questions were made up by my friend hope you like and I will include the list from the last chapter in this one as well so you don't have to flip back and forth So again enjoy and if you like it read review or leave a comment it would make me very happy.**

* * *

1)Sebastian

2)Undertaker

3)Tanaka

4)Madam Red

5)Ciel

6)Claude

7)Alois

8)Joker

9)Snake

10)Drocell

11)Vincent

12)Elizabeth

17) What would happen If Six asked Ten out?

**Well if Claude asked Drocell out he would be asking a creepy puppet out and probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep at night.**

18) Who would win in a fight between Three and Eight or Three and Seven

**Between Tanaka and Joker, well depends on the type of fight. As for Tanaka and Alois again it all depends but in my opinion Tanaka wins both just to take a guess and for fun. Plus he always wins.**

19) Would you consider a shipping between One and Four Crack or Cannon?

**A shipping between Sebastian and Madam Red. Cannon when Madam Red shows interest otherwise it's crack.**

20) If you had to pick a pairing which would it be? (1) and (8), (2) and (5), (3) and (12), or (6) and (9).

**Well between Sebastian and Joker, Undertaker and Ciel, Tanaka and Elizabeth, or Claude and Snake. I would probably go with Sebastian and Joker. Just because I'm curious, and I like both Joker and Sebastian.**

21) Seven and Four walk into a room and find Nine in a questionable situation. Trussed up in chains, what would Seven and Four do?

**Alois and Madam Red walk in on a chained up Snake what would they do. Well they would probably step out of the room and pretend that they didn't see anything. (This is probably what I would do more than what the characters would do but oh well.)**

* * *

**A.N. so those were the extras that my friend was kind enough to allow me to put up now if you need any information from the Undertaker for any reason read one of these questions and now I must go, review plz I need to know people are reading my fanfictions.**


End file.
